Tangled Up In Me
by Cupcakes11
Summary: A Zoke high school story. High school drama is only the beginning as Mike and Zoey are still together.
1. Teenage Dream

**As I get received a review from Guest, I might as well get back to writing more Zoke fanfic stories but this time, I'm writing a high school fic like I did the Gwuncan version.**

**In this one, Mike and Zoey are still dating as their love started to grow. There will be drama, suspense and romance including the part where Zoey's strict father forbids her not to see Mike.**

**So, without further ado, enjoy this Mike/Zoey high school love story.**

**Disclaimer: I did not Total Drama series**

**Main pairing: Mike/Zoey, slight Cameron/Ann Maria**

* * *

_Zoey's POV_

The music from Skye Sweetnam's Sharada woke me up as I quickly get out of bed and rushed over to the closet.

While browsing every clothing, I pulled out a red Old Navy t-shirt with 1994 in it, a dark green sateen skirt and gray faux-gem t-strap sandals. I walked over to my trademark flower hairclip which is on top of the nightstand and puts it on my head.

Once that was done, I ran over to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth before going downstairs like a flash of lightning.

As soon as I head out the door, I heard my mom calling out loud, off-screen, "Have a good day at school, honey!"

"I will!"

Being in high school is really excited as I walked inside the building where I recieve greetings from my best friend, Cameron and my boyfriend, Mike.

It's been years when Cameron won in TDROTI and Chris got arrested by the RCMP. Plus, Mike and I were still currently together.

"Hi, Zoey!" Cameron greeted.

"Zoey, great to see you!" Mike said, rushing forward to give me a hug, followed by a kiss on the lips. I smiled as I kissed him back, returning his hug.

"Uhh, guys," Cameron said, "Hate to interrupt but...can you save the romance for later?"

We both parted immediately.

"Oh, come on, Cam," I said, smiling, "Mike is so excited to see me again." I turned towards my lover, "Am I right, Mike?"

"Yep, you sure did." Mike said, smiling back, sheepishly.

"Now that we're freshman," Cameron stated, "I can't wait to work on my greatest invention."

"But we'll see when we get to class." I said until the bell rang for first period.

"Time's a wastin', Brick! Let's go!" we heard Jo yelling at Brick as we watched them run off like military soldiers.

"Aww, Jo!" Brick complained, running after her, "Why do you always telling me this?"

"Because I'm the one who makes the rules for you, that's why!" she snapped.

Mike, Cameron and I looked at each other with awkward looks.

"This is getting awkward here," Mike said.

"You're telling us." Cameron shrugged while I nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we got to be late." I said, "Otherwise we'll get dentention."

"Right," Mike and Cameron said in unison before all of three of us walked off to class together.

As we continue walking down the hallway, Mike and I began to hold hands, smiling lovingly to each other.

* * *

**End chapter**


	2. Give A Little More

After several hours of my first period class, I grabbed my textbook out of my locker until I saw Scott approaching me.

"Hello, Zoey," Scott said, smirking evilly.

I rolled my eyes at this. "What do you want now, Scott? Can't you see I'm busy here."

"No." Scott said, "I just came here to see you. After I recovered from that incident during TDROTI, I feel like I started to like you. " As he was about to touch my face, I quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, angrily.

"What's the matter, Zoey?" Scott smirked, "Don't you like when I flirting with you?"

"No, I prefer to Mike, thank you very much! If you excuse me, I have a next class I can go to." I slammed my locker shut. As I was about to leave with the textbook with both hands, Scott immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to scream. "Scott, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just hugging your soft body."

I growled in anger while gritting my teeth, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I will." Scott said, evilly.

As he ran his hands toward my chest, a voice yelled out of nowhere.

"Get your hands off my girl, Scott!"

Scott and I turned around to see Mike with a glare look on his face, hands on his hips.

The orange haired Devious boy smirked as he glanced at Mike before talking in a sickly sweet tone, "Aww, looks like Little Mikey is here to save Zoey. How cute."

"Shut up," Mike snapped.

"It's like a fairy tale between a prince and his princess." Scott continued.

"I said shut up." Mike's anger started to rise.

Scott ignored him as he continued even more, "Hmm...what happens if I ran my hands onto Zoey to reach into her boobs and squeeze them?"

My face suddenly turned terrified at what he said. "No, don't!"

Mike just couldn't take it anymore. "That is it! You have gone too far!" He stormed over to Scott and gave him a hard shove, causing him to let go of me.

I immediately ran forward to Mike and hug, feeling scared and crying.

When Scott got up from his feet, he glared angrily at Mike.

"This isn't the end of me, Mike!" he snapped, "You better watch your back because Zoey is mine!" With that, he ran off.

I began to cry on Mike's chest while clutching his shirt. "I am sorry for what he just did to me!" I sobbed, "I didn't mean it! Please don't hate me for this! Please don't hate me!"

Mike kissed me on the head before rubbing my back for comfort. "It's okay, Zoey. I will going to protect you from Scott. I promise."

I nodded sadly as tears came rolling down to my face. If Scott does that again, Mike will always be there for me like a hero which makes me become his damsel in distress.

* * *

**End chapter**

**A/N: I really don't like when Scott was flirting with Zoey but hey, it's a good thing that Mike came to the rescue in the nick of time.**


	3. Gonna Make You Sweat

All of the students took their seats for math class.

I sat on the left side of the desk next to Mike while Cameron goes to the right side.

Then the teacher, Mr. Geddis walks in the room as he lookes at his class for a moment.

"Hello, class, today we're going to work on algebra." We all started to groan except Cameron who got excited.

Mike and I know that Cameron was a genius of math, science, art and cooking.

"Now open up your textbooks to page one while I pass out blank papers for all of you." Mr. Geddis continued.

We did as we were told.

I glanced worriedly at Mike who has a sudden nervous look. Judging the look on his face, he get a feeling that algebra is too hard for him.

* * *

Next Mike, Cameron and I had P.E. which we're going to do gymanastics, wearing gymnasts clothes.

When it was Cameron's turn, he said to the female P.E. coach in a nervous tone, "Umm...I don't think I can do it."

"Why not?" the female coach asked, sternly.

"I'm too scared."

"Fine. Go sit on the bleachers."

Cameron sighed in relief before going to the bottom bleachers and sat down.

Then the female coach glanced at me, "Okay, Zoey, you're next in line."

"Alright, I'll try." As I walked over to the balance beam, I climbed on it before balance all the way to the uneven bars, swinging with all my might.

Everyone was staring at me in amazement, even Mike and Cameron.

Once I land on the floor safetly, I get received some applause and clapping.

"Excellent job, Zoey." the female coach said, "Excellent work."

"Thank you," I said, smiling before walking over to the bleachers next to Cameron.

"Okay, Mike, you're up next." she said to him.

Mike, however, started to feel nervous as hell. "Oh, I don't know..." Suddenly, he breathed his face loudly while turning into Svetlana.

"Ha ha!" Svetlana said in a female Russian accent, "Svetlana will perform some gymnasts!"

With that, she begins to do some athletic skills while launching herself towards the balance beam before jumping over to the the floor safetly to do backflips.

This caused everyone to go amazement even more including me and Cameron.

"Whoa, how does she do that?" Sam asked, referring to Svetlana.

"I don't know." Dakota said, "Sports, I guess."

After Svetlana ends the performance with a dramatic pose, everyone began to cheer loudly.

"Bravo! That is magnificent!" the P.E coach said, clapping her hands.

Svetlana breathed herself into Mike.

"Huh?" Mike asked, confused, "What did I miss?"

"You just throw yourself in the game!" I shouted, happily, "You did it!"

"Way to go, Mike!" Cameron cheered.

Mike coudn't help it but smiled, meaning that P.E. is not so bad for him after all.

* * *

**End chapter**


	4. Leave Out All The Rest

While Mike, Cameron and I are eating our lunch at the cafeteria, someone throw a spoon on Mike's face.

"Ow!" he said before gasping into Chester in a grumpy tone, "Who did that? I know what you're doing to me!"

Snickering can be heard. Cameron and I glanced at the other table to see Scott laughing with Lightning. Scott is the one who done it.

This make me growled in anger. How dare Scott did that to my man?

"When I get my hands on that punk," Chester continued, "I'm gonna tear him limb to limb until he was..."

Cameron and I quickly comfort him.

"It's okay, Mike." I said, soothingly, "It was only Scott."

"Yeah," Cameron agreed, "He caused all this. Just calm down and take a breather."

Mike gasps, turning back into himself.

"Sorry about that." he said, sadly.

"It's alright," Cameron said, "We forgive you."

"Cameron's right, Mike." I said, placing my hand on Mike's shoulder, "Just let it go. I'm sure Scott didn't mean to throw a spoon at you."

With that, I kissed him on the cheek in order to cheer him up.

Mike gave out a small smile, "Okay."

"That's better." I said, smiling at my boyfriend.

"Say, guys," Cameron said to me and Mike, "Have you noticed that Bryan Adams performed his concert in our city?"

"Yeah, totally!" Mike said, "I have a lot of CDs of him. His songs are the best!"

"Like he did _Spirit: Stallion Of A Cimarron_?" I asked.

"Exactly,"

"What do you say we can go there this Saturday?" Cameron suggested. "That way, we'll enjoy ourselves together to watch this guy rock the whole world."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

"I like that idea, Cam." Mike agreed.

Tomorrow was actually Friday which means today is Thursday.

"When I get to see Bryan Adams in person," Mike continued, "I should ask him for his autograph."

I began to giggled while elbowed his arm, playfully, "Not until you need a pencil and autograph book in order to do this."

He chuckled sheepishly, "You're right. I forgot all about it."

"Oh, Mike." I said, giggling before we share a kiss lightly.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the house after I opened the door.

"Hi, Zoey," my mom greeted, off-screen, "How was school?"

"It goes pretty great." I said, closing the door behind me before going to the kitchen, "Everything goes swell here."

"Did you make new friends?" my dad asked, curiously.

"Just two boys, Cameron and Mike."

"Are they cute?" Mom asked.

"Well, Mike is the cutest." I said.

"What do you mean he's the cutest?" Dad felt suspicious at this which I felt extremely sweating in a nervous way.

"Well, you see." I said, rubbing my arm and biting my lip, "Mike is...my boyfriend."

"Zoey, what did I tell you not to get a boyfriend?" Dad said, angrily while slamming on the table, "Did you know what happens when a man and a woman have sex on each other?"

"Harvey, please," Mom said to Dad, "Calm down."

Dad ignored her as he explains the whole story. "It will make a woman go pregnant."

"That's not true!" I snapped, trying not to cry, "Mike is a nice guy that I ever met!"

"No daughter of mine is going on a date with a guy!" Dad snapped at me, "Now go to your room!"

"I hate you!" I shouted at Dad before running upstairs to my room, slamming the door shut.

"Harvey, why are you doing such a thing?" Mom asked, "We know that our daughter is growing up."

"True but I don't want her to date with boys."

"But she's only sixteen." Mom pointed out while placing both hands on his shoulders, "She can handle things whenever she wanted."

"Nora, you don't understand," Dad said, "Every boy and girl always like to do this and do that. All they did was to do something together like on a date."

"Even though we met each other in high school, right?"

"Exactly."

When I entered my room, I threw myself facedown on the bed, sobbing. It was so unfair! My dad forbids me to stay away from Mike. He always being so strict except my mom. She doesn't mind about me and Mike dating.

I picked up the phone on my nightstand and dialed the number to Mike's house.

"Hello?" a male voice said from the other end.

"Hi," I said, fighting back tears, "It's Zoey. Can I talk to Mike, please?"

"Sure," said the man who turns out to be Mike's dad, "Mike! Zoey wants to talk to you!"

I heard Mike's dad's voice shouting, followed by footsteps on the other end.

"Zoey?" Mike's voice asked.

"Mike, I need to talk to you." I said, trying not to cry, "Can you meet me at the hallway tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, Zoey. What's wrong?" asked Mike, hearing my crying.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Poor Zoey. This make me cry when I wrote this. ****About Zoey's strict father, he was based on my parents who are forbidding me not to date with boys. Man, what a waste of time!**

**Chapter 5 will be there soon as I wait for the reviews from all of you!**


	5. The Bryan Adams Concert

I was in the school hallway with tears in my eyes while standing behind the lockers until Mike showed up.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Zoey looked at him with her tear stained face.

"My dad have forbidden me to see you." I said, choking back tears.

"Why?" asked Mike. I told him about the argument I had with my dad. "I can't believe it." His face turns into sad in disbelief.

"Me neither." I said until I suddenly shouted, causing Mike to jump, "I can't believe my dad is doing this to me!"

"Zoey, calm down." said Mike, putting his hands to Zoey's shoulders, "Everything will be alright."

"No it won't!" I sobbed, tears falling freely down my face.

Mike put his arms around me and held me close to him, kissing me on the cheek.

"It's okay, Zoey," he said softly, "I'm sure your dad won't find out about us being together. At least I'm here for you."

I nodded before sobbing his chest.

* * *

_"No daughter of mine is going on a date with a guy!"_

I shook my head quickly after I heard my dad's voice in my mind. During third period, I had cooking class along with Cameron which we were in the kitchen like room, wearing chef hats and aprons.

Our cooking teacher, Mr. Doran, instructed us to make delicious dinner food like spaghetti, pasta and etc.

As we started cooking, I began telling Cameron the sad story about me and my dad.

"Gosh, that is so messed up here." Cameron said.

"I know, right? He told me to stay away from Mike." I told him.

"You should not let your dad know about your relationship with Mike. Otherwise, things are getting worse."

"You're right. I love Mike so much. He's very kind and sweet."

"True." Cameron said.

Then Mr. Doran approached us.

"I see that you two are working together for this," he said, smiling, "I'm quite impressed."

"We're just making ravioli." Cameron said.

"Ah, good for you," Mr. Doran said, walking away, "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks, Mr. Doran." I said as Cameron and I continue cooking.

* * *

"Feeling better today?" Mike asked me after school.

"A little bit." I said, smiling a bit. "I feel like I'm going to hid myself in a closet when I get home."

"I'm sure your dad changed his mind about us being together."

"He'll never changed his mind." I shook my head, sadly.

"Aww, not to worry," Mike said, lifted my chin up to look at his eyes, "With your dad out of the way, we can go to the Bryan Adams concert tomorrow. It's going to be fun when we get there. I promise."

He kissed me on the cheek which make me smile as he does that. This makes me feel better.

* * *

Finally, it was Saturday as soon as I finshed up my outfit in my room while my mom was at work.

I wore a red tank top, a denim jacket, matching spandex jeans and red ballet flats.

Also, my hair was down and curled after I released my pigtails but luckily, I still had my flower hair clip.

I took one last look in the mirror and smiled before heading downstairs.

When I got there, I saw my dad look at me from the couch. A disapproving look on his face.

"Zoey, honey, where are you going?"

"To a concert." I said, flatly, "Bye, dad, don't wait up."

I had just got to the front door when my dad's voice stopped me.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Wait just a minute, young lady, I didn't give you permission to go any concert. Who are you going with and why are you dressed like that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that's because I didn't ask you. I'm going with Mike and Cameron and I'm dressed like this cause it's a rock concert." I smiled as I saw my dad's eyes bulge at the words 'rock concert.'

"Bye, dad!" I yelled as I opened my front door and walked out without another word.

I stepped on my front porch and smiled when Mike pulled up 2 seconds later in his teal car. I walked towards it, I got into the front seat next to Cameron who is already there.

"You ready, Zoey?" Mike asked from the driver seat.

"Yep, I sure am." I replied.

"Then, let's go." With that, Mike began to drive all the way to the arena where the concert was being held.

After we found parking, we started walking to where the line was to get in.

"I can't believe we're here," Cameron said as we stood in line. "This is so exciting."

"Boy, I can't wait to meet Bryan Adams in person!" Mike added, "I'm sure he doesn't mind if I can get his autograph."

"Did you have pencil and autograph with you?" I asked.

"Yep, it's all safe in my pocket." Mike said, gesturing his jean pocket.

Once we got to the front of the line, we gave the person our tickets and headed to our seats.

"Wow, we're so close 3rd row seats!" Cameron exclaimed, "That way, we get to see him in front of us!"

"Well, we had to stand up during the concert, not sitting." I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah..." Mike said, feeling disappointed. "You're right about that."

Later, the lights of the concert went out and there was a loud screaming from the audience except me, Mike and Cameron.

The lights of the stage lit brightly where a bright white light shined upon Bryan Adams.

"How is everybody doing tonight!" he shouted. The crowd of 300 people screamed back while Cameron, Mike and I smiled happily. "All right! The first song for today is _'House Arrest'_ and it goes like this! One, two, three, four!"

Then the music began to play along with singing. Mike wraps his arm around my waist as we started to watch the performance in happiness.

It will take hours for this concert to end.

* * *

During the song _'(Everything I Do) I Do It For You'_, I was resting my head on Mike's chest while Cameron hold up his lit lighter along with everyone else.

"I love this song," Mike said, quietly.

"Me too." I said, "What does this song remind you of?"

"Us." Mike replied, "You and me."

I smiled as my cheeks turned red.

* * *

The concert is finally over as Mike drove his car in front of my house.

As I get off the car, I turned to him one last time.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"No problem." Mike said, "See you later."

"Bye." I said as Mike and I kissed each other lightly before I walked over to my front porch.

"Bye, Zoey!" Cameron said, waving goodbye.

"Bye, Cam!" I waved back.

With that, the car drove off to the distance.

* * *

**End chapter**


	6. At Mike's House

On Sunday, things are different for me...as usual nowadays. My parents were out of town, hanging out with friends but they said they'll be back in a hour.

I sat in my red swivel desk chair, typing away on my laptop, working on my fan fiction when I heard the doorbell ring. I frowned. I wasn't expecting anybody. I saved my work and shut my laptop, slipping on my shoes before walking downstairs to answer the door.

As soon as the door swung open, I saw Mike standing at the door. He smiled at me and I jumped forward, hugging him.

"Mike!" I squealed happily, "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Mike asked as he wrapped his arms around him. "Am I not allowed to spontaneously visit my girlfriend?"

"Of course you can," I said, still hugging him, "As soon as my dad is not around." He laughed and detached me from around his torso.

"Want to come over at my house?" he asked.

"Sure, I love to," I replied.

"Then let's go!" Mike take me by the hand and lead outside before shutting the door.

* * *

"Mom?" he called out.

"In the living room!" I heard his mom call back. We walked into the living room and saw Mike's mom sitting on the couch, reading a book.

:Hi, Mike." she greeted, "And you must be Zoey."

"Hi, Mrs. Daniels." I answered, smiling.

"There's some snacks in the kitchen if you guys are hungry." Mrs. Daniels said. Mike looked at me and I shook my head. "Okay then." She looks back down at her book.

"Mom, we're going to go upstairs." Mike said.

"Make sure to be safe." Mrs. Daniels said, looking up for a moment and winking.

Mike groaned and shook his head, grasping my hand and pulling me up the stairs and into his room.

"So..." Mike began.

"So...?" I asked with a small laugh.

"We're going to watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"_No Strings Attached_."

I felt happiness right now. "Oh! I love that movie!"

"Same here." Mike said while turning on the TV along with the BlueRay DVD machine.

Much later, Mike and I are cuddling together on Mike's bed as the movie continues on.

"Do you think Adam and Emma will be a good couple?" I asked, feeling Mike's hand on my shoulder, stroking my pigtails.

"They probably will," Mike said, looking at my face, "Which reminds me of us when we're still together." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "That is why I love you so much."

"Oh, Mike." I giggled, "You're such a tease."

"I know."

I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, briefly. After that, I pulled back and smiled.

"I guess you're right all along."

* * *

**End chapter**

**To tell you the truth, I really don't like that movie ("No Strings Attrached").**


	7. Sick Day

Monday morning came as I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing my temples. My head was throbbing . I looked over at the clock on my nightstand that read 7:00.

It wasn't time for me to get up for school yet but judging by the way I was feeling, it didn't look like I'd be going anywhere. My muscles hurt and it pained me to move and my throat felt like it was on fire.

I swallowed which only made my throat hurt even more.

I forced myself out of bed and down the hall to my parents' room. I knocked on it softly and slowly pushed it open.

My mom was getting ready for work, putting on the remainder of her makeup while my dad was already at work.

"Mom?" I rasped. My eyes widened and I clutched my throat. I feel like I sounded like a dying frog.

"Zoey, are you cick?" she asked.

I decided that the best idea was to not speak so I merely nodded. Setting down her mascara, she walked over to me, placing the back of her hand on my forehead. "Mmm, you feel kind of hot."

"I don't think I can go to school." I whispered, my voice gravely. My mom nodded.

"Okay, Zoey. I'll call the school for you before I leave. Go have a glass of orange juice and rest for awhile." I nodded and left the room, running downstairs.

Once I reached the kitchen, I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pulled the orange juice out of the fridge.

As I began to pour it, I suddenly had a coughing fit take over me and I spilled orange juice all over the counter. Groaning, I mopped up the spilled juice with a paper towel and finished pouring the glass without any more complications just as my mom walked in.

"I called the school. Now I have to leave for work so don't be afraid to call me anything." She smiled warmly and hugged me goodbye, kissing my forehead before she left the house and headed to work.

Leaving the kitchen with my juice in hand, I checked the time with the wall clock in the living room. It was around 8:30 until I heard a knock on my door.

I made my way to the front door and opened it to see Mike and Cameron standing there.

Mike looked at me, still in my red PJs and his smile fell a bit along with Cameron.

"Not going to school?" Mike asked as I shook my head.

"It was only Monday," Cameron added, "What's wrong?"

"Sick," I croaked, taking a sip of my juice.

"Aw, Zoey," Mike frowned as he and Cameron stepped inside. Mike pulled me into a tight hug before pulling back. "Why didn't you tell us that you are sick?"

"Yeah, Mike and I are so worried about you." Cameron said, worriedly.

"Hey, I know the way to fix this," Mike declared, "We will take care of you as doctors."

I shook my head vigorously. "But you guys missed school." I managed to say, throwing myself into another coughing fit.

"And you shouldn't talk," Mike said, closing the front door and tugged me gently up the stairs and into my room. "You are going to lie here in bed and rest while Cameron and I go make you some soup."

"What? Are you crazy?" Cameron cried out, still downstairs. "We just can't do that! It belongs to Zoey!"

Mike ignored him as he motioned me to my bed and I pressed my lips onto his, looking at him.

He cocked his head and sighed, "Zoey, come on."

I complied and crawled under the covers. Mike smiled and kissed my forehead before getting up and disappearing out of my room.

About a half an hour later, Mike and Cameron returned with Mike holding a steaming bowl of the classic chicken noddle soup.

They both smiled as Mike sits down on my bed and carefully handing it to me.

"Enjoy." I smiled warmly at him and spooned some into my mouth, yelping when the hot liquid burn my tongue. Mike laughed.

"Zoey, obviously it's hot." Cameron and I glared at him and he laughed some more. Not long after, I finished my soup and placed the empty bowl in my nightstand.

"I don't care if you get me sick." Mike said, "Besides, if you do then you have to return the favor and take care of me."

I laughed as I lay back in bed with my head on my pillow.

"One of these days," Cameron said to me, "You feel better in no time."

This made me happy before I began to fall asleep.

* * *

"Zoey, honey! Are you awake?" I vaguely heard my parents' voice from somewhere downstairs but I kept my eyes closed and didn't respond.

Hearing their footsteps stop at my door for a moment then disappearing down the hallway, I sat up and stretched. Mike and Cameron are going off home right now.

For that chicken soup, Mike was being such a sweetheart to me.

* * *

**End chapter**


End file.
